Preserving Honor
by limadude120
Summary: "Corvo, you fascinate me. You had the opportunity to exact vengeance on those who wronged you, but instead, you chose justice. I wonder... If you had the chance to save the Empire, save Emily, and most importantly, save the Empress, what would you do? Well now is your chance, though you'll have to do it without my help this time around... This should make for good entertainment."
1. Chapter 1: Just a Dream?

Chapter 1: Just a Dream?

* * *

"Corvo. You interest me… You watched and listened when other men would have shouted and raged. You held back instead of striking. You pursued justice instead of vengeance… Fascinating.

"They say that the true measure of a man is revealed not when he is at his weakest, but at his strongest. You stayed your blade even under the most trying of circumstances. I'm impressed. I wonder, if you had the chance to prevent that, to prevent the Empire from falling into chaos, to prevent young Emily from living that nightmare, to prevent the death of your Empress, what would you do?

"Well, I'm giving you that chance, but this time, you'll have to do it without my help. Though I will give you one gift to make things interesting… This should make for good entertainment."

IIIIIII

Corvo woke in a cold sweat, darkness shrouding his surroundings. Instinctively, he pulled his left hand in front of his face, staring hard at the back of his hand, his eyes adjusting quickly to the comfort of the dark. His skin was smooth. There were no deformities or marks. There was nothing.

Corvo was confused. What had he expected to find? A corner of his mind told him that it was important, but it was clouded behind a thick veil that he couldn't pierce. Corvo slowly, but deliberately slid out from under his covers and pressed his feet against the cold marble floor. A small shiver ran up his spine as he surveyed his surroundings. It was his room in Dunwall Tower.

Everything was in place, as he remembered it when he lay his head down to sleep, but it all seemed so surreal. As if it were a dream that he'd had long ago. Corvo stretched his muscles, taking several deep breaths to calm the adrenaline flowing through his veins. It felt like he had just been in battle.

As he calmed himself, Corvo wondered at the energy brimming through his body. Corvo was getting old, he knew, but he had aged gracefully, a benefit of his healthy lifestyle and genes. However, he hadn't felt quite so energetic and limber in many years. He felt like he was thirty again, ready to take on whatever challenges the world would throw at him. Reveling in his newfound energy, Corvo looked to his right, to Emily's room.

Ghosting to the door, he cracked it open ever so slightly, just before the point the hinges would start creaking. A precautionary measure he had implemented when he first became the Royal Protector many years ago. He pressed his face against the door, peeking in. He could see Emily's face, still and peaceful in sleep, the rest of her body swathed safely away in her blankets. Corvo couldn't help but smile as he closed the door.

He looked towards the other end of his room, at the door to the Empress' bedchambers and a pang of pain and despair so deep stabbed through Corvo's heart for the briefest of moments before it was gone. Corvo nearly stumbled, the sensation had been so intense. He wondered where it had come from, and why he had felt it, but it quickened his steps.

Moving quickly, he pushed the door open ever so slightly, the hinges creaking a bit, and slipped into the large bedchambers. He hesitated before turning the lock as he closed the door behind him. He took a quick glance around the room, noticing the weak light of the dying coals in the hearth. Illuminated were several paintings hanging on the walls. One of the Emperor, the father of the current Empress. Another of the Empress' daughter. And a painting of Dunwall, bathed in a brilliant sunset.

Corvo went to the main door to the Empress' room, checking the knob. Locked. As it should be. He peeked through the keyhole, satisfied to find that there was a guard on duty. Making his way to the other end of the room, Corvo walked onto the little balcony that the Empress' room connected to, and looked down at the main floor. There were a few guards patrolling, and all was quiet.

Satisfied, the Royal Protector finally let his nerves settle. As he passed by the Empress' desk, he saw a stack of papers and scrolls, waiting for the Empress' attention. To his surprise, he found a small painting of himself, neatly framed and positioned. He hadn't remembered seeing this painting before. It must have been new.

Squinting in the half light, Corvo could see the familiar brush strokes and stylings that indicated that the Royal Physician, Anton Sokolov, had painted this. It was a painting of him smiling, as he watched something or someone in the distance. His hair was still short. It was a good painting. It must have taken Sokolov a while to paint it so accurately, since Corvo never remembered modeling for the talented painter.

Corvo then turned his attention to the woman he had guarded for the better part of his life. The Empress. He moved closer until he was at her bedside. He looked down at the calm and peaceful expression on the sleeping Empress' face, and an unexplainable feeling of relief and joy overwhelmed him all at once, causing him to nearly fall to his knees.

As his emotions brimmed beneath his skin, held back by the strength of his will, Corvo tentatively reached out to touch the Empress' face, his hand gently caressing her smooth cheek. By the Outsider, the Empress was a beautiful woman, Corvo thought to himself. How had he ever been so lucky? He remembered when the Empress was just a twelve year old girl, and he was nineteen, young and reckless. He had never thought then that the awkward, gangly twelve year old would ever become such a strong, beautiful woman.

The Empress then began to stir, and Corvo suddenly held his breath, a dreadful anticipation building in his stomach. For what, he didn't know. Slowly, the Empress' eyes opened. As she woke from sleep, she felt the gentle touch of a hand against her cheek, and immediately, she knew who was by her bedside. She smiled as she nuzzled against the hand.

"Corvo?" She asked sleepily, sitting up slowly. "What are you doing up? It must still be the middle of the night." When Corvo didn't respond, a hint of worry seeped into her voice. "Corvo?" She asked again, placing her hand over Corvo's, still on her cheek, a questioning look in her eye.

In that instant, when the Empress and her Royal Protector made eye contact in the dim light, Corvo's emotions burst like fireworks. Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around the Empress' waist and drew her upright, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. The Empress, taken off guard by Corvo's sudden passion, moaned into the kiss before reciprocating with equal strength.

When the two finally broke apart, gasping for breath, she smiled at Corvo playfully. "My, my… It's only been a few hours, but it seems like you've missed me, Royal Protector."

Corvo, seeing the playful glint in the Empress' eyes, returned the smile before closing the gap. "You have no idea, Jessamine," He said breathily his lips getting closer and closer, his eyes never breaking contact.

This time, it was Jessamine who initiated the kiss, wrapping an arm around Corvo's waist, and another behind his head, pulling Corvo towards her. Still kissing passionately, Jessamine pulled Corvo on top of her, reveling in his weight and musky scent. When the two broke apart, Corvo rolled to Jessamine's side and wrapped her in a tight embrace. As he looked deep into her eyes, he whispered, "Hold me. Tonight. Please."

Jessamine, sensing a shift in the mood, stared back into Corvo's eyes, and in them, she found a well of fear and worry, but she also found a deep love. No words needed to be said as she smiled and drew her Royal Protector closer to her. It seemed as if she would be the one protecting Corvo from whatever demons haunted him tonight. She had faith that everything would be revealed soon enough.

As the two drifted off into the realm of sleep, Corvo gripped Jessamine ever tighter, feeling like he never wanted to let her go. He didn't want to lose her. Before sleep overtook him, Corvo whispered, "I love you, Jessamine." A soft smile spread over Jessamine's face, before she cracked her eyes open once again, looking up into Corvo's earnest face. "I love you too, Corvo."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys! Welcome to my new fan fiction for Dishonored! I've been thinking about this for a long time ever since my first play through almost a year ago. Now that I've recently played through the game again, and the DLC, I couldn't help but start imagining what it would have been like if the events of the game were a dream that the Outsider gave to Corvo, to forewarn him of the coming disaster. But, what if Corvo woke up, and forgot most of the dream, remembering only vague feelings and ideas. What would happen? I also wanted to write a happy ending for Corvo and Jessamine, because after all the bad things that happened in Dishonored, I figure that they deserve a happy ending somehow, somewhere. Even if it is only a fanfiction.

As a side note, this starts at the end of the game of Dishonored, but then immediately jumps back to about a month before the Empress sends Corvo to the isles, asking for help. The plague is just starting to become a serious problem, and Corvo has not been given any powers by the Outsider. He is not marked, but the Outsider did give him the gift of limited Vitality, shall we say. Corvo is physically younger, age 30, still in his prime, instead of 39. He doesn't have superhuman reflexes or speed or strength, but being a bit younger will make a difference. I'm mainly writing this for me, but I hope you guys do find some enjoyment out of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Data

**A/N:** Hey guys. I rewrote this chapter, since I didn't like my original ideas, so I reworked the story to something that I think will be a little more interesting.

* * *

Chapter 2: Data

* * *

"Argh! The Parliament is filled with ignorant pigs!"

Corvo stood steadfastly behind his empress as she vented about the political stagnation that was gripping her government.

"It's clear that the plague is not going to go away, but Parliament continues to bicker about nonsense! They argue over fractions of a percent in the tax bill when they should be allocating resources to stopping this plague!" Jessamine blew a sigh of frustration as she ran a hand through her hair.

Corvo resisted the urge to smirk, as this was a serious matter. He locked the door to the Empress' private quarters and moved behind the Empress, pulling her hands down to her waist as he encompassed Jessamine in a comforting hug. Jessamine found herself closing her eyes and sighing in pleasure as she leaned back into her Lord Protector's arms. The pair stood in companionable silence for a stretch of time, until finally, the Empress sighed.

"Oh, Corvo, what are we going to do? The nobles are all running scared because of the plague, and nobody is looking out for the commoners. And they are the ones who are being hit hardest by the plague."

Corvo stayed silent, content to listen, sensing that it was what Jessamine needed at the moment. Corvo had stood behind Jessamine during the particular Parliament session that she was referring to. It was perhaps the least productive session that he had ever had the displeasure of sitting through.

To him, it appeared that Morgan and Custis Pendleton were the loudest and, unfortunately, the most influential dissenters to the Empress' public health reform proposals. There were proposals for reform addressing disposal of infected corpses, state funding for plague research, and perhaps most importantly, state-funded treatment for plague-infected individuals.

The slimy Pendleton twins shot down every proposal, citing potential damage to the already waning economy, as well as security issues. Corvo suppressed a growl that was budding in his throat. The Royal Protector spared no love for the Pendleton twins, particularly after a nasty dispute at one of the Lady Boyle's social events where Custis had called Jessamine "Nothing but a meddling whore."

Corvo had taken deep pleasure in hurling the whiny noble down a flight of stairs. He grinned wolfishly when he recalled seeing the stitches along the side of Custis' forehead later the next day.

When he thought of the Pendleton twins, Corvo felt that detached hatred that he had recently begun to associate with Hiram Burrows, the Royal Spymaster, and High Overseer Campbell. The Lord Protector was unsure of what it all meant, but it had put him on edge around the four individuals.

Jessamine sensed that Corvo was deep in thought, and needing some time herself to think through everything, she untangled herself from Corvo's embrace and turned to face her beloved Lord Protector. "I'm going to take a bath, Corvo, to prepare for the party at the Boyle's tonight."

Corvo rolled his eyes. It was typical of the Boyle's to hold a party in the midst of a plague. He didn't think Jessamine should attend, as it was an implicit form of support for the excess of the nobility, but ultimately, she needed to lobby her position amongst the nobles, particularly those influential families who would be present at the Boyle's party.

Corvo nodded and promptly withdrew and unlocked the bedroom door. As he exited the large bedchambers, he turned and winked at Jessamine. "Don't take too long in the bath, or I might get worried and investigate."

Giving a rare grin, Jessamine shot back just as quickly. "As long as you can still do your job without getting distracted, I'd welcome you with open arms, Mr. Lord Protector!"

"If I'm being honest, I'm distracted everyday, your Highness, though I hope it doesn't warrant my termination." And with that, Corvo closed the door and stood guard in the hallway outside. He missed the the pleased expression that passed over Jessamine's face at that comment.

As Corvo stood guard on the hallway, making irregular rounds, he heard the thud of light footsteps making their way up grand staircase. Senses ever alert, Corvo turned towards the sound, resisting the urge to grimace with distaste as Hiram Burrows, the Royal Spymaster slowly ascended.

"Spymaster," Corvo greeted neutrally, inclining his head slightly. "To what do we owe the… pleasure of your visit?"

Something of a sneer twisted its way onto Burrows face as he acknowledged Corvo. It was as if he knew something that no one else knew, and Corvo could not shake the feeling that this was a dangerous man.

"I am here to deliver the weekly public health report to the Empress, Lord Protector." Corvo could have sworn that the man's sneer deepened. He could understand the need for a Royal Spymaster, particularly during tumultuous times such as these, when the enemies of the Empress were waiting for any sign of weakness to pounce. What Corvo wished was that he knew more about what the man was doing behind the scenes. Anonymity and secrecy held power, and Burrows had those in spades.

"I'm afraid the Empress is detained at the moment. You may leave the written report with me, and I shall deliver it to her majesty," Corvo replied cooly, extending his hand.

Burrows narrowed his eyes, clearly unhappy with the bodyguard's easy dismissal, but that crafty glint entered his eye again before he smiled. "Of course," he acquiesced, handing over his sealed report to Corvo. "Do let me know if the Empress requires me for an audience."

Corvo merely nodded before pocketing the Royal Spymaster's report. It was a clear dismissal.

Burrows sniffed, barely concealing the look of disdain that flashed across his face before he turned and stalked away.

That was another reason Corvo did not like the Spymaster, who always had a healthy dose of dislike for the commoners. Hiram's concern lay only in himself, and the aristocracy. That put him on the opposite side of the fence in terms of political views as Jessamine. How she continued to put up with him was beyond Corvo's reasoning.

But, the time for reappointments was soon nearing, and Jessamine had many times confided in Corvo over whom she ought to select as the Royal Spymaster. Corvo smiled thinly knowing that Burrows was not among the selection.

After Burrows left, another set of footsteps resounded around the corner, causing Corvo to glance in that direction curiously. The deep clacking of the steps sounded like they belonged to Sokolov's wood-heel shoes. The man's tastes, in fashion and every other thing were quite eccentric.

A few seconds later, Corvo nodded in satisfaction seeing that he had guessed right. "Physician Sokolov," Corvo called out.

The Royal Physician, hearing his name, grunted as he saw Corvo gesturing towards him. "Corvo, how many times do I have to tell you, Anton or Sokolov is fine. None of this title nonsense with me, please."

Corvo smiled thinly. "I wanted to ask you earlier, if you had made any progress on developing a cure for the plague?"

At this, Sokolov's visage darkened. "I have not! My efforts to develop a cure for this plague have been stalled by a lack of data! The best we've been able to get so far is a mixture to ease the tears of blood, but nothing close to resembling a cure."

Corvo sighed. He had feared as much. "You lack data?"

Sokolov nodded his head. "There is so much we don't know. How long is the period between initial infection and the presentation of signs and symptoms? In what ways can the plague be transmitted, and how do we prevent that? Where and how did this plague come to Dunwall? It doesn't appear to be affecting any of the other isles, or even outlying provinces of Gristol."

"How will those things help you?" Corvo asked curiously, making a mental checklist of things he would need to look into.

"It will allow us to target the root cause of this plague, and cure those whoa re already ill, while also preventing everybody else from contracting the plague," Sokolov explained gruffly, as if the answer were obvious before pausing, a thoughtful look passing over his face. "During my younger years, I encountered something similar among sailors who had traveled to the Pandyssian continent, but never on a scale such as this!" Sokolov released a violent huff, running his hands through his pockets, cursing when he came up empty. "Outsider! And I'm out of cigars."

Corvo raised a brow, the hint of a smile playing at the edge of his lips. If he had been a religious man, he would have admonished the Royal Physician's invocation of the heretical deity. But he wasn't religious.

Sokolov looked to the Lord Protector expectantly, who stared back owlishly until finally, Sokolov snorted. "That's right, you don't smoke. Pity."

Corvo shrugged good-naturedly, before turning his thoughts to the ever troubling plague situation in Dunwall. Even after two months, little progress had been made with curing the plague. The body count was beginning to rise faster and faster, and if a breakthrough wasn't made soon, there'd be rioting soon.

"What's preventing you from acquiring the necessary data?" Corvo finally asked, already taking a guess at the answer.

Sokolov grunted. "Everything it seems. If those buffoons in Parliament would redirect my time and funding from military projects, my associates and I would be able to focus more throughly on developing a cure for the plague. But boneheaded stupidity is something neither you nor I can fix, is it, eh Corvo?" Suddenly, a little bell dinged on Sokolov's wrist, causing the eccentric philosopher to start with surprise. "But at least, I will enjoy my evening with results and a good glass of brandy. Don't have too much fun at the Boyle's tonight," He said, chuckling mirthlessly. "I don't envy you."

Corvo usually returned the sally, but a heavy weight seemed to settle in his heart. The Lord Protector thought about what the Royal Physician had said. He needed more data. He needed to find out more about this plague if they wanted to beat it. But again, Parliament seemed to stonewall the national philosophers at every turn. It was as if Parliament didn't want to cure the plague…

Corvo shook his head. Surely it must be a ridiculous notion, but Corvo was still having a hard time completely dismissing the thought. After a time, Corvo reentered the bed chambers and took out the Spymaster's report. Breaking the seal, Corvo glanced through the report. It was filled with numbers. The dismal sort detailing the body count that had been documented by the national philosophers.

As Corvo read through the report, his brow furrowed in concern. The rate at which the bodies were entering the morgues was beginning to surpass the rate at which they were disposed. The philosophers were complaining that they didn't have enough funds to keep up safe body collection and disposal. Another worrying fact was that less people were reporting new incidents of the plague, now that they knew that the state could do nothing for them.

As Corvo browsed through the report, he scowled when he got to the section detailing the Spymaster's recommendations. Burrows wanted to dump the bodies in the Wrenhaven River and start employing the City Watch to deal with body collection and disposal. Corvo shook his head. If the soldiers of the Watch began to dispose of the bodies without the necessary training, the plague could spread even faster.

And dumping bodies in the river? What was Burrows thinking? They didn't know how this plague spread. Dumping the bodies in the river could have exponentially detrimental effects. They were trying to contain this plague, not help it spread faster.

Absently, Corvo began to rub the report back and forth between his fingers. Something had been bothering him. Why was Hiram Burrows involving himself in a public health matter? That wasn't his job. Corvo wondered on the matter.

The Royal Protector could not place exactly what it was that bothered him, as he hadn't questioned the Spymaster delivering similar reports the last few weeks, but after being on edge around the Spymaster for the last few days, Corvo just had a general air of suspicion around the man. Unable to define his sense of foreboding, Corvo dismissed his thoughts for the time being.

After putting down the report, Corvo sighed sadly. "People are dying," He said out loud, more to himself than anybody else. "What do we do?"

At that point, the door to the bathroom opened with a small creak. "We do our best, Corvo. That's what we do."

Corvo turned to see Jessamine standing there, wearing a long silk robe. "My lady," Corvo said, smiling as he pulled himself to his feet. As he approached his Empress, Jessamine took a few steps closer to Corvo, neither breaking eye contact. Finally, as they stood in front of each other, it was Corvo who made the first move, wrapping his arms around Jessamine's slender figure.

Jessamine hugged back with all her might. The two simply stood there, thinking about the dark times that they lived in. It seemed like things would only grow worse before they got better.

When the two finally broke apart, Jessamine gestured towards the open letter. "Did Hiram stop by to drop off his report?"

Corvo nodded. "The numbers don't look good."

Jessamine buried her head in Corvo's chest, releasing a breath laden with sorrow.

Corvo's hand began to rub comforting circles along Jessamine's back. He had wanted to question Jessamine as to why Hiram was taking care of such reports, but hesitated. "I talked to Anton, though, and he tells me that he's still having trouble making any headway with the plague," He finally said.

At this, Jessamine looked up into Corvo's eyes, her eyes expressing a righteous fury. "It's money again, isn't it?" Jessamine didn't need words, the answer clear on Corvo's face. "I will have to make sure I am successful tonight, for the sake of our empire, then."

Corvo smiled as he saw not just the determination, but the compassion in Jessamine's eyes. This was why he believed in his Empress. This was why he would follow his Empress to the ends of the world. This was why he loved his Empress. The Lord Protector found his breath hitching in his throat as she leaned in for a kiss. "Your majesty…" He started, his protest about the Boyle's party tonight dying away amidst the heat of his lips meeting Jessamine's.

Both intended it to be a short, chaste affair, but Corvo found himself deepening the kiss, and Jessamine responding enthusiastically, her hands running through her lover's long hair. She never told him, but she found the long hair to be quite handsome. As pleasure began to permeate through Corvo's brain, his hands dropped to Jessamine's hips, holding her loosely, as their kiss began heating up.

Corvo then began to trail downwards, resting his head in the crook of Jessamine's neck, kissing the sensitive hollow that he was very familiar with. Jessamine moaned with ardor. It wasn't until Corvo began to pull off Jessamine's robe that the Empress pulled away gasping. "Corvo, wait!"

Corvo pulled back in surprise, a glazed look in his eyes only for a moment, before realizing what they had been about to do. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It had been a long time since he felt such strong urges. It was as if he were a younger man again, rediscovering love for the first time.

Jessamine pulled her sleeve over her shoulder again, smiling coyly at her bodyguard. "I just bathed, and we _do_ have a party to attend soon."

Corvo held back his groan, seeing the playful look in Jessamine's eyes. It was a look that promised fun later tonight. "Fine, but don't blame me if I pull you away from the festivities early so you don't… uh… tire yourself out," He finished lamely, giving his Empress a smoldering look to make up for the sorry excuse.

Jessamine laughed playfully before shoving her bodyguard away from her. "But why, Lord Protector? It's not like I'll be engaging in anything tiring after the party," She said innocently. Too innocently.

Corvo growled huskily. "In my line of work, your highness, you have to be prepared for anything. You never know what might happen after the festivities."

Jessamine just laughed again, causing Corvo's breath to hitch in his throat. By the Outsider, he loved this woman so much.

"It sounds like you're telling me that something _is_ going to happen, Corvo," Jessamine said as she turned away from Corvo, dropping her robe as she did so.

Corvo's throat ran dry as Jessamine began picking out the clothes she would wear tonight, briefly modeling each outfit. He wriggled a little bit to alleviate the sudden tightness of his clothing. "Well… Uh…"

Corvo just stuttered for a bit as he stood there, watching, mesmerized. It wasn't until Jessamine turned back around, her eyes glinting with mirth that his breath returned. "I think you know exactly what's going to happen, your Majesty," Corvo finally said, crossing his arms.

Jessamine just laughed as she got dressed. "You sound so sure, Lord Protector."

If he hadn't known Jessamine for as long as he had, he would have groaned in agony, but he knew that she wanted tonight as much as he did. He stayed quiet, letting his smirk do the talking for him. Oh yes, tonight would be interesting indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** A quick update for this fanfic, since I was inspired to write this scene. I haven't really gotten into the meat of everything yet, but that will come very soon. Trust me. Next chapter, we'll get some of Corvo playing detective. Tell me what you think of the Corvo/Jessamine scenes. I don't usually write stuff like that, and although Corvo and Jessamine are a part of the highest echelon of court life, I feel like alone, they're just like any other couple.


	3. Chapter 3: The Boyle's Party

**A/N:** Hey guys, I updated chapter 2 with some new plot points which I think will make more sense given the timeline of the game. My apologies for the huge gap between updates :(

* * *

Chapter 3: The Boyle's

* * *

Corvo fought the urge to scowl. The extravagance of the Boyle's truly knew no bounds. He was looking at the centerpiece of the main dining table, which was the head of a fearsome boar, stuffed with an apple in its mouth. Ever since coming to Dunwall, the Capitol of the Empire, Corvo still couldn't stomach the rich, meat-filled diet of the capitol city, preferring the simple diet of Serkonos, which consisted of fruits, bread, and a light helping of meat to flavor the dish.

Even after living in the Empress' palace for over two decades now, Corvo maintained his simple diet. It kept his senses sharp and his body alert. Corvo imagined that the rich meat of the boar's head would settle in his stomach like a lead weight.

Littered around the table were plates overflowing with meats and cheeses, with a few platters scattered around with helpings of fruit. Corvo picked an apple from the table and chewed it thoughtfully, his senses ever alert in this public setting. Jessamine was currently arguing with a member of the Chambers family about the upcoming Parliament proposal to fund active plague prevention programs among the populace.

Corvo stood by to intervene, should it be necessary. Corvo felt a sudden wave of unease wash over him as he thought about what would happen should he be unable to make it to Jessamine's side in time. The feeling passed almost as soon as it had come, but Corvo frowned, stepping closer to the Empress, his hand absently tapping the hilt of his officer's sword hanging from his belt.

The Lord Protector then sensed a presence behind him and slowly repositioned himself so he could see both the newcomer and the Empress. He was pleasantly surprised to find Lydia Boyle standing in front of him, a soft smile on her face.

The Boyle sisters were all quite beautiful, and although Lydia was not the prettiest, she was still quite sought after by Dunwall's male nobles, young and old. Of all the Boyle sisters, though, Corvo preferred Lydia the most, as she was the kindest. He and she would often find themselves in pleasant, and occasionally deep conversation at these functions, and Corvo found himself in great enjoyment of her company over the years.

"Lydia, how are you?" Corvo greeted warmly, the two having long since foregone their titles with each other.

"I am well, Corvo," Lydia replied with a beautiful smile. "I am glad to see that the Empress was able to make it tonight."

"Yes," Corvo said, his smile fading. "Things are difficult now, and we were surprised that you and your sisters chose to host a dinner party tonight," Corvo said, a hint of hard steel behind his eyes, "But the Empress wanted to give the nobles a show of support."

Lydia Boyle smiled sadly, noting Corvo's fierce loyalty to the Empress. The accusation behind the Lord Protector's comments were not lost on her. "Yes, the plague is certainly a concern, but contrary to appearances, it is not as far from our minds as we would make it seem."

Corvo smiled thinly. "Then you must see that the best way to ensure your safety is to support the Empress' proposals to eradicate the plague."

Lydia nodded her head. "Of course, I understand the very real threat of the plague, and the wisdom of the Empress' proposals, but I am but one _lonely_ Boyle of three," The Lady Boyle said, staring Corvo straight in the eyes, placing special emphasis on the word, lonely.

For the second time that night, Corvo was surprised by Lydia. He wasn't a stupid man. He knew that he was a good looking fellow. Of course, he had ten years of coming to terms with being both the Protector and lover to the Empress herself, the most powerful and noble woman of the Isles, but for a Dunwall noble like Lydia Boyle to send him a not so subtle message as that, it shocked him, despite their rapport and friendship with each other. Most nobles in the capitol still looked down on him for both being common and born of Serkonos.

Corvo resisted the urge to glance at the Empress. "Uh…" The Lord Protector began, mentally grimacing at how stupid he must sound. He and Lydia had been friends for years, and he truly hadn't expected this at all. However, he was spared from more words, as Lydia glanced sadly at the Empress at Corvo's side in understanding.

"The Empress is a wonderfully lucky woman to have a man like you as her Protector," Lady Boyle said sadly. At this, Corvo narrowed his eyes. Over the past twenty years, there had been many insinuations on the nature of the relationship between Jessamine and Corvo. Those rumors had only intensified with the birth of Emily.

Neither Corvo or Jessamine ever said anything to fuel the rumors, and took great care to never blur the professional line that existed between them when in the public eye. Corvo drew his mouth shut in a thin line, realizing that he could neither deny nor confirm Lady Boyle's insinuation.

Lydia seemed to realize this in the silence that followed, and cleared her throat. "Of course, I have tried to talk sense into Wayverly, but you know her. She is constantly worried about money, and the Pendletons whispering in her ear are no help either." Corvo silently filed this information away. It seemed as if the Pendletons were brewing trouble. "And Esma… Well, Esma will listen to anything that Wayverly tells her."

Corvo nodded in understanding. "Regardless, the Empress appreciates the support you have been able to show her in these tumultuous times."

Lydia smiled, raising her hand to Corvo's elbow. "And you, Lord Protector?"

Corvo smiled politely, deciding to retreat behind the comfortable wall of class barriers. "I of course defer to Her Highness, Lady Boyle."

The brief stab of pain and sadness in Lydia's eyes nearly made Corvo reconsider his words, but he maintained his stoic mask. Perhaps in another life, he and the soft-spoken Lady Boyle could have been more, but as it was, he was both the Lord Protector and more to the Empress, and he wouldn't give that up for anything.

"Of course," Lady Boyle said slowly, dropping her hand. Just then, the Empress approached the duo, having finished her conversation with Lady Chambers.

"Lady Boyle," she greeted warmly. "Thank you for your hospitality tonight."

"It is our pleasure to host you, Your Majesty," Lady Boyle said, smiling at the Empress. On some deep level, although she resented the Empress for her close relationship with her Lord Protector, she still greatly admired and respected the woman for the change and improvement she had brought with her leadership to the Empire. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed the Lord Protector for a few moments."

Jessamine laughed lightly. "I'm sure Corvo was probably still keeping me in the corner of his eye."

Lydia's smile suddenly became strained as she wondered if she had just ruined a dear friendship. She reminded herself to be satisfied with the status quo. "Yes, I'm afraid that I have other duties to attend to. Please excuse me." With that, Lady Boyle left quickly, glancing once at Corvo, who returned the glance with a sad, almost pained expression.

As the Lord Protector, Corvo had gotten lucky that he had found something special with Jessamine, as the life of a royal bodyguard was often lonely. But he too had faced heartbreak on Serkonos before leaving to be Jessamine's protector. He didn't know how strongly Lydia felt, but he knew the outcome wouldn't be pleasant in any scenario. Corvo could only hope that Lydia would be okay.

Jessamine turned to Corvo, a small frown creasing her brow. She knew all about Corvo's close friendship with Lydia, and she suspected for a long time that Lydia had romantic inclinations towards Corvo. She had never asked Corvo about it, because she trusted her Lord Protector and she knew whom Corvo loved. But seeing the confusion and sadness dance across Corvo's eyes, Jessamine wondered what had transpired between the two. She'd never said it, but a part of her felt guilty. What would Corvo's life have been like had she not chosen him to be her Lord Protector?

"Corvo," She said, breaking the man out of his thoughts. "It's getting late, and I think it's high time for us to retire for the night."

Corvo nodded. "Of course, Your Highness."

The two strode side by side through the Boyle's palatial mansion, making their way to the exit. As they entered the atrium, they ran into the Pendleton Twins, both of whom were talking with Wayverly Boyle. Corvo narrowed his eyes at the Pendletons as the trio noticed them and turned to greet them.

"Your Highness," Morgan Pendleton greeted with an oily voice, followed by Custis and Wayverly. "We were just talking about your new proposal to fund more research into the plague and your surprising deallocation of funds from the Abbey. High Overseer Campbell wasn't too pleased about that."

Jessamine shook her head. "The Abbey takes enough donations and tithe from people like you, Morgan. Besides, I believe that sacrificing the kickback you receive from the Abbey is worth your health, no?" Jessamine asked coolly.

"Tch," Morgan scoffed. "Your proposal won't pass in Parliament."

"Because the plague is not an issue for us," Custis added in after his brother.

"You sound so sure," Jessamine replied, an eyebrow raised. "Because we failed to take early action, the plague has claimed several hundred lives, and we are still no closer to understanding it or stopping it. It's only a matter of time before the plague arrives at your front doorstep."

This entire time, Corvo had stayed silent in the background, observing the Pendletons and Wayverly. It was clear that Wayverly was uncertain on the matter, eyes shifting back and forth between the Empress and the Pendletons.

"You just don't get it, do you Empress?" Custis said, a hint of a sneer entering his face. "The plague won't touch us nobles. The common riffraff may be susceptible, but we are safe." Corvo took a step forward, not-so-subtly crossing his arms to warn Custis and Morgan to be respectful. He smirked in satisfaction seeing Custis flinch involuntarily.

"And you know this how?" Jessamine asked amusedly, Custis' cowardice not escaping her attention.

"We have assurances," Custis shot back hastily, before being silenced by a harsh glare from Morgan.

"And that's why your bills will fail, Empress. The nobility know that we are safe, and that it would be a waste to spend money on this silly plague," Morgan asserted. "Instead of funding your proposals, we need to fund military research to show the other isles that we aren't weak, and to deal with the anybody looking to disrupt the status quo," He said with finality, indicating that to him, the conversation was over.

Jessamine resisted the urge to lash out in anger. The apathy that nobles like the Pendletons felt for the common people of Dunwall appalled her. "If you think that your money, or your mansions, or the military will protect you from the plague, you are sadly mistaken," Jessamine warned ominously.

Morgan and Custis merely scowled, bowing with thinly veiled anger before departing, leaving Wayverly with Corvo and the Empress. "Your Grace, I apologize for those two. I know that they can be abrasive."

The Empress merely shook her head. "Don't apologize for men like them. They don't deserve it. They will soon realize their error when the plague eats away at their bones."

Wayverly hesitated, obviously wanting to broach the subject with her Empress, but held back by some factor. But Jessamine could see that she would crack. Lady Boyle's infamous nature to worry would work in her favor this time around. "Well, Your Grace, Custis and Morgan have been assuring us that the plague will not touch us, and they sound so sure…" Wayverly Boyle trailed off.

"Do you know why, Lady Boyle?" Corvo finally asked, insinuating himself into the conversation. Wayverly at first seemed shocked that Corvo had spoken to her, and it seemed as if a look of fear passed over her face, before she quickly schooled it.

"I don't know for sure, Lord Protector, but they seem to have some benefactor providing them with their assurances and making demands and whatnot," Wayverly finally responded, with some degree of hesitancy. Corvo noted all of these things.

"Well thank you for disclosing your concerns to me, Wayverly," Jessamine said, adopting a more familiar tone with the Lady Boyle. "I know what the Pendletons have told you, but I am telling you now, that none of our philosophers, even Anton Sokolov himself have been able to make progress regarding a cure to this plague."

Wayverly raised a delicate hand to her mouth at this bit of information.

Jessamine nodded gravely. "They need money to properly research a cure, and if people like the Pendletons continue to blockade that effort to divert the funds into personal endeavors, then if the philosophers are correct, the plague will sweep through all of Dunwall, even through the nobility, by the end of the year. And we will be powerless to stop it."

At this, Wayverly couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped her lips. "That sounds absolutely dreadful."

"And that is why I urge you to vote yes at the next Parliamentary session."

At that, Wayverly nodded respectfully to the Empress and the Lord Protector, leaving with thoughts of the plague and death swimming around her mind.

Jessamine gave Corvo a brief nod, indicating that it was time for them to depart. Corvo returned the signal and the two exited the Boyle's mansion. It was a short walk to the perimeter of the Boyle's mansion, where the Empress' transport car was waiting. It was a large, clunky machine, born from the Industrial Revolution that arose from the discovery of whale oil. However, it was much more efficient than the horse drawn carriages of olden days, when Jessamine's father had been emperor.

Corvo opened the door for his Empress, before making his way to the other side of the car. It was a quiet and short ride back to the Imperial Palace.

The pair knew better than to share their thoughts in a seemingly private place like the Empress' carriage. Even drivers were prone to gossip. But finally, back in their private, adjoined chambers, they were free to disclose their private thoughts.

"So what did you think of the party?" Jessamine asked her Protector.

Corvo just rolled his eyes. "My answer is the same every time, dear."

Jessamine turned to hide her grin. She never told Corvo, but she loved the endearments which Corvo would occasionally use. "So what did Lydia Boyle want to talk to you about?"

Corvo stiffened, knowing that this question was inevitable. He took a breath, and recounted his conversation, only looking at Jessamine when he had finished.

Jessamine frowned, but softened her expression quickly. "I can't say I'm surprised. You're a hard person to resist, beloved."

Corvo blushed lightly. Even after all this time, being called Jessamine's beloved got his heart racing. "But you are the only one I have eyes for."

The Empress turned around, disrobing as an excuse to hide her wide grin. "So what about our encounter with the Pendletons and Wayverly?"

Averting his eyes and coughing to clear his throat, Corvo replied, "Regarding Wayverly Boyle, it appears that she may be convinced to support your proposals. However, I was honestly a little concerned by the mention of somebody working behind the Pendletons."

"Yes," Jessamine said pensively. "I noticed that as well. I wonder who this person is. Perhaps I should assign Hiram to finding out who it is that is actively subverting me."

"NO!" Corvo suddenly burst out, surprising both himself and Jessamine. Upon seeing the concerned look on the Empress' face, Corvo took a breath to calm himself. "Sorry about that. It's just that the thought of asking Hiram to do anything just puts me on edge now."

"Why?" Jessamine asked, moving closer to Corvo, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The Lord Protector sighed before shaking his head. "I'm really not sure. Call it an instinct, but lately, I've just been on edge around the Spymaster. There's a lot that he's hiding, and I just don't trust him."

Jessamine looked deep into Corvo's eyes, before nodding. "I trust you. I won't ask Hiram. But then, that means that you will have to find out this information for us," She said with a smile.

Corvo shrugged, before stealing a kiss. "I'll start first thing tomorrow. There are some people that I can probably contact for this sort of thing."

Jessamine laughed, the sound music to Corvo's ears. "My brave Lord Protector. I should have named you my Spymaster. Or better yet, my Imperial Advisor," She said, her eyes twinkling. Corvo just laughed. "Then who would protect you?"

"You'll just take all three titles then," Jessamine replied, as she rummaged through her closet, picking out her sleepwear. "Is Emily still asleep?" She asked, having put her daughter to bed before leaving for the party.

Corvo allowed himself a rare smile as he thought of his daughter. "Yeah, out like a lamp," Corvo replied, the smile broadening. "Do you remember lamps before we discovered electricity and whale oil?" Corvo asked, reminiscing on his childhood, when he had to run around the house at night to extinguish the lamps before bedtime. Now, all of that could be done with a switch.

"Outsider," Jessamine exclaimed, thinking back to her own childhood. Meanwhile, Corvo chuckled as he shrugged out of his jacket. One of the things he loved about Jessamine was her crass disregard for the Abbey of the Overseers. He had never placed much stock in religion, and he was pleased to know that Jessamine shared his sentiments.

Finally Jessamine recalled a memory. "I must've been six or seven when electric lamps were introduced in the palace. I remember the servants rejoicing since they no longer needed to spend hours lighting and extinguishing the main chandelier."

Corvo chuckled, "It all just reminds me that I'm getting old."

Jessamine grinned before jumping on her bed in a very un-Empress like manner. "So, Lord Protector. I believe that promises were made for strenuous activity to be had tonight."

Corvo paused for a beat, catching the mischievous glint in Jessamine's eyes, before returning her grin. Whipping his shirt off his body, he jumped on the bed after Jessamine, kissing the woman he loved with all the passion in his body. It was going to be a strenuous night indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Another chapter for my Dishonored Fanfic. I got super motivated to finish this after watching trailers and gameplay for Dishonored 2, which looks EPIC! So, this is how I imagine that things would change if Corvo were to have a bad feeling about the coming months. He doesn't explicitly know anything about the conspiracy that we all know will happen, but he's on his way. Also, I decided to focus on character interactions in this chapter.

If you couldn't tell, I have a soft spot for Lydia Boyle, probably because I'm a musician too :p I was in fact going to write a story about Corvo and Lydia within the framework of the game, but that's for later if I have time. But in general, I just felt kinda sorry for the Boyle sisters, as in the actual game, no matter who was your target, they simply seemed like lonely people who were manipulated by Burrows. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Love it, hate it?


	4. Chapter 4: Night Out

Chapter 4: Night Out

* * *

Corvo stood atop the high rise inn located within the estate district. Under the light of the half moon, Corvo could see the manors and mansions of Dunwall's nobles scattered around the grand space. His eyes then settled on the Pendleton's massive mansion. It was a beautiful building. _If only the characters of its owners could compare_, he thought wryly.

It had been several days since the Boyle's Party and the suspicious exchange between the Empress and the Pendleton twins, and Corvo was no closer to discovering anything. Just yesterday, he had even tailed the two brothers to the Golden Cat, one of, if not _the_ most extravagant brothel in the city, though he couldn't find it in himself to follow them inside. His face was too recognizable, and he didn't want to tip them off about his suspicions just yet.

All of that had led to this particular midnight escapade, which Corvo felt would be the first of many. As a chilly wind blew up his dark cloak, Corvo knelt down on one knee to map his route, just in case anybody was looking in his direction.

He was wearing a short, plain dark cloak, common to sailors and traders in Dunwall, a hood drawn tightly over his face. He also had a dark tunic and pants on, worn just loose enough to provide comfort without flapping unnecessarily in the wind. A black scarf fashioned into a makeshift mask covered the lower half of his face, leaving only his eyes visible. However, even those were effectively obscured by the deep shadow of his cowl. He wore simple dark brown, leather boots, lightweight and quiet. Corvo felt satisfied that no one would be able to discern his identity as the Empress' bodyguard.

There was a small knife hidden in a chest pocket of Corvo's cloak, another in his sleeves, and a long dirk in his boot, all for emergency measures. His officer's sword and pistol, both well-known symbols of the City Watch, had been left behind. He felt naked without his sword strapped to his hip, but stealth was perhaps the most important part of these excursions.

If the mysterious benefactor behind the restless nobles were to catch wind of Corvo's suspicions, it could potentially put Jessamine and Emily's lives at risk.

Looking out over the scenery once again, Corvo took a deep breath and focused on his objective. He would have to free run over the rooftops in order to bypass the Pendleton's large protective wall. Once on the grounds, a second story window was open which Corvo guessed would lead him to the office, if he remembered the blueprints properly.

To escape, he could either jump back out the window, which was risky, or he would have to find a key to unlock the servants' entrance. Once back outside on the grounds, after avoiding the guards, he could climb a tree adjacent to the security perimeter, and then leap down from there. He'd be in and out within an hour.

If he were seen, the guards would probably mistake him for a simple thief. No problem.

With a calming breath, Corvo ghosted away into the night, the shadows around him seeming to ripple as they welcomed him into their embrace. As he moved along the rooftop, he maintained a low profile, keeping his senses alert for any rooftop patrols or curious eyes from any of the numerous mansions.

As he reached the edge of the rooftop, he looked down at the adjacent mansion. It was a story lower, with shingles covering its sharply angled roof. Without hesitation, Corvo leapt towards the ledge, his body hanging in free space for a brief second. In the air, time seemed to slow down, and a feeling of elation and excitement welled up in Corvo's chest.

Suddenly, he was falling through the air, the ledge rushing towards him. With honed reflexes, Corvo easily reached out and grasped the edge of the roof, coiling his arms and legs to reduce the noise and force from impacting with the wall. With an easy grace, he hoisted himself up and clambered up the roof, his boots finding easy purchase in the rough texture of the shingles.

It had been decades since he had gone truly free-running like this, and the adrenaline pumping through his veins at each daring jump gave him a sense of exhilaration that he hadn't even realized he missed. It was a memory like sword fighting, so ingrained in his muscle memory that time barely degraded his skills.

Before he knew it, he had traversed around the outskirts of the district center, and was now on top of the flat-roofed building adjacent to the Pendleton residence. At this distance, he could clearly see the guards making patrols around the district center, as well as the private guards hired to patrol the Pendleton's inner courtyard. He was a street's width away from the Pendleton's outer wall, but he was also a floor above the top of the wall. With enough momentum, he would be able to make it across the street.

Corvo wrapped his cloak more tightly around him, moving like a wraith in the night. As Jessamine's bodyguard for nearly half his life, the shadows always held a certain degree of uncertainty and fear, but tonight, the darkness felt comfortable, safe even. It brought refreshment, excitement, and a hint of empowerment.

Corvo suddenly had a vision of himself, slinking through the shadows, blade unsheathed, a crossbow armed and ready, stalking his next victim. A split second later, Corvo closed his eyes, and it was over. He shivered at the chilling image. What was that? He was a bodyguard, not an assassin. A protector, not a murderer.

He had taken lives, of course, but always in defense. But for a split second, Corvo wondered what it would be like to just kill the Pendletons tonight. They would never slander Jessamine again, publicly or privately. Dunwall would be free of another two slimy nobles determined to crush every common born person for their own gain. And they would deserve it.

_No!_ Corvo chided himself silently, frowning at these dark thoughts. He had been struggling with them lately, and he wondered if it wasn't a byproduct of recent stress. Pushing these thoughts away, Corvo resolved not to kill anyone tonight if he could help it.

With another glance around to make sure the area was clear of prying eyes, Corvo dashed forward, his boots softly thudding against the roof, and leapt forward into empty space. As he hung in the air, about twenty feet from the ground, Corvo couldn't help but grin behind his mask.

The wall was almost ten feet lower than him, and another ten feet off the ground, and as he plummeted downwards, Corvo landed feet first on the top of the wall. Bending at the knees to slow his rapid descent, Corvo let himself be carried forwards by his momentum, rolling off the wall. As he dropped to the ground, Corvo righted himself and landed into another skillful roll, coming to a stop underneath the boughs of a large willow tree.

Moving deeper into the shadows of the weeping tree, Corvo froze as two guards rounded the corner and started moving towards him. His first thought was to break line of sight quickly, and scramble up the tree, but that was the bodyguard in him talking.

It was almost as if the shadows were whispering to him, telling him to remain completely still. Some hidden instinct had surfaced in the Royal Protector as he snuck around in the darkness, and Corvo listened to it.

Freezing as if he were a statue, Corvo forced his muscles to relax and his breathing to remain even. It took all of his training and years of experience to stop himself from flinching when one of the guard's eyes hovered over his location, seeming to make eye contact with him. A few seconds later, the guard looked elsewhere and both continued with their patrol, leaving the tree behind as they rounded another bend.

Suppressing a sigh of relief, Corvo turned around and began scaling the large tree like a spider, his hands and feet finding purchase in the rough, uneven bark. As he grew level with the second story of the mansion, Corvo moved further out from the stable central branches to the tree's thin, shaky outer limbs.

Still several yards away from the window, Corvo frowned. Any more steps forward, and the branch he was on could very well snap. Trying to jump further out on the branch would probably result in his neck snapping against the ground.

Gauging the distance, and feeling a bit reckless, Corvo took several steps back before suddenly running forward, the branch creaking beneath his weight. Just before the branch snapped under the strain, he leapt forward, a panther in the darkness.

As he reached forward, Corvo sickeningly realized that he wouldn't make it. With a flick of his wrist, his blade leapt into his hand and as slammed into the wall, just a few feet short of the window sill, he jammed his throwing knife into the cracks between the bricks.

With a sudden grind, he jerked to a stop, giving his legs enough time to find purchase against the rough brick and launch himself upwards. Grabbing the sill of the window with his free hand, Corvo leapt into the room, pulling his knife free with a scrape against the concrete. Rolling silently to his feet, Corvo pushed himself against the side of the window, peeking down at the courtyard, making sure that the guards hadn't become suspicious by the noise. When nothing happened for a few minutes, Corvo decided that he was safe and turned to study the room he had just landed in more closely.

It was Custis and Morgan's office, where they handled their daily affairs. How convenient. Focusing on the noises in the sleeping house, Corvo felt satisfied that there were not guards patrolling near the office. Doing a cursory check of the papers left lying around on the tables, Corvo determined that they were all harmless enough. Just records of business transactions. Besides, anything incriminating would be hidden or kept close at hand.

With a frustrated sigh, Corvo looked around the office once more before spying an alcove tucked away in the back. As he entered the small cutaway, he found an audiograph, with an entry marked for today still sitting in it. Turning the volume all the way down, he played it back and put his ear close to the speaker.

"The bitch has been lobbying the other nobles in person, and it's working," Morgan's voice spat out. Corvo growled, but resisted the urge to smash something. "_He_ doesn't like it, and wants me to do something about it. What the bastard doesn't get is that the bitch has them concerned that a cure hasn't come out yet, and that they'll catch the plague if they don't support her stupid health bills."

Morgan growled. "Honestly, she may be right, if that boor Sokolov doesn't invent a cure soon, we may all catch it. And all of the military funding in the Empire won't do anything to stop that. But _he_ assures me that Sokolov won't take much longer, and once that happens, _he_ has a plan."

There was a short pause and what sounded like gulping. Then, Morgan continued talking. "But _he_ still wants to keep everything secret, like he doesn't trust us. Bastard. It doesn't matter. Custis and I shall be even richer soon, and I have to talk to Lord Wilder tomorrow and make sure that he supports my military funding bill in the morning. And maybe fuck his wife too…" Morgan finished with a perverse jeer.

As the recording finished, Corvo growled deeply, his disgust and hatred for Morgan Pendleton increasing. He had insulted Jessamine more than once, and he had made it clear that there was definitely some shadow figure trying to undermine Jessamine's power, and he didn't like it one bit. Apparently, _he_ had some sort of plan, and it didn't sound good.

And for whatever reason, military funding would help him. Corvo digested all of this information as he reset all of the settings on the instrument to their previous positions. Idly, he noticed a chest against the back wall of the office. It was probably locked, but he wondered what was in it.

As he quietly exited the office, Corvo looked down the long corridor. He could see paintings of previous Pendletons lining the walls. There were some who looked like decent people, with sincere smiles on their faces. But most of them looked just like the current Pendletons. Arrogant, self-serving, and complete jackasses.

As Corvo walked past them, he felt a twisted sense of satisfaction in trespassing in their home. He soon found himself overlooking the balcony onto the open ground level. It was a majestic space with a large crystal chandelier hanging in the center, its lights dimmed for the night.

He could see guards patrolling the lower level, and he spied one heading towards the stairs for the office level. Corvo immediately dismissed the lower levels, knowing that anything secret the Pendletons owned would not be kept on a floor accessible to all of the servants or the night guards.

So instead, Corvo wound his way around the balcony and made his way quietly up the stairs to the Pendletons' personal living quarters. He could hear the soft footsteps of a patrolling guard up here, but there was only one, and he would be easily avoidable. Once on the third story, Corvo immediately headed towards the master bedroom. Morgan's ego wouldn't allow for any other bedroom to be his.

The guard had just walked away from him, down the hall and towards the bathing room, if he remembered the blueprints correctly. In front of the master bedroom door, Corvo quietly tried the knob. It was locked. Of course. Nothing was ever easy these days, was it?

Getting on a knee, Corvo tried to peak through the keyhole, only to find the opening blocked. Morgan must have left the key in place after locking the door. It would be easy to push the key out with his knife and scrape the key under the door, a trick he often used as a boy, but he wouldn't be able to exit the room the same way.

As he heard the guard's footsteps start making their way back to his position, Corvo made up his mind. Drawing his dirk out of his boot, Corvo pushed the thin blade into the keyhole, gently displacing the key from its position. As it fell to the floor with a soft clank, Corvo slid his blade underneath the door and slid the key towards him. It was just small enough to slide under the door crack.

It was a simple security oversight that Corvo had made sure to counteract on Jessamine and Emily's bedroom doors. With a quick turn of the key, Corvo had unlocked the door and had slipped inside Morgan's bedroom. The door closed just as the guard rounded the corner, completely unsuspecting of the nearby interloper.

With a soft click the door was locked again, just in case the guard was ordered to check the door. Glancing around the room, the first thing Corvo noticed was the clothes strewn about the floor. Both men's and women's clothing.

Corvo could hear Morgan's soft snores come from the massive bed. Even in the darkness, Corvo could see the extra lumps in the sheets that indicated Morgan's house guests. He could smell the sex in the room, and he forced himself not to gag.

Finding the noble's pants, he rifled through the pockets, wondering if he could find the key for the chest downstairs in the office. Empty. Disappointed, Corvo crept towards the dresser in the corner. Opening it slowly, Corvo reached inside, feeling against the bottom of the dresser, hoping to find a key. Nothing.

Glancing up at the door, he was surprised to see a full-length mirror. In the darkness of the room, lit up only by the moon's dim light, he could just make himself out. He looked like a specter, or a wraith, deadly and invisible. It was unnerving to look at himself in a mirror and not recognize himself. He couldn't even see his eyes through the shadows of his cowl.

Finally tearing his gaze away, Corvo opened the opposite door and found Morgan's coat hanging there. Rifling through the pockets, Corvo was pleased to feel a small metal object bump against his fingers. Pulling it out, Corvo was even more pleased to see that it was a key. Perhaps this was the key to the chest.

Not sparing a second glance at the sleeping occupants in the room, Corvo moved across the room and pushed himself quietly against the bedroom door, listening for the guard's muffled footfalls. He could hear them thudding, getting softer and softer until they disappeared altogether.

In seconds, the door was unlocked, and Corvo had left the room, already halfway down the stairs towards the second level. Sneaking around the guard who had come to the second floor, Corvo slipped into the office and took out the key. It slid perfectly into the keyhole, and the chest was open.

Corvo slowly opened the chest, and searched its contents. He found a few small unmarked gold bars, which was surprising, as most nobles had theirs stamped with their crest. He found a note underneath them.

_Seized from T. Roland - Cpl. Dunce_

Corvo narrowed his eyes. "Seized" most likely meant stolen, and if this was a commoner, these gold bars were their life savings. He noted the scribbled address at the bottom and resolved to find out what had happened. Pocketing the gold bars, as well as the corporal's note, Corvo spied a small ticket stub for the Rothberg Shipping Company. It was probably the company the Pendletons used to ship their diamonds from their mines.

Corvo grimaced in distaste at the thought. For decades, he and Jessamine had been trying to shut down the Pendleton's mines for illegal use of slavery, but every time they were investigated, they came up clean somehow. Everybody knew that they were using slaves, but nobody could prove it.

He replaced the stub in its original location and then, finding nothing of further use in the chest, closed and locked it. As he exited the office, Corvo made sure that the other guard had descended to the floor below before climbing the stairs again to the third level. Completely unseen, Corvo slipped into Morgan's bedroom and locked the door behind him, keeping the key in the keyhole.

He then made his way to the dresser, and replaced the chest key in the appropriate pocket, and closed the doors quietly. Realizing that he would need another way to exit Morgan's bedroom to prevent arousing suspicion, Corvo moved to the window.

He was pleased to find that it wasn't locked. Opening it wide enough for him to squeeze through, Corvo poked his head outside and looked up. The rough brick wound its way all the way up to the roof, but there were no buildings close by for him to leap onto. Looking down, Corvo saw an outdoor balcony on the floor below him. He could probably use his knives to climb down.

Looking back, Corvo scowled, at what he saw. Morgan was on his back, his face set into a hard expression even in sleep. Next to him was a woman, probably a noble whose husband was away on business, if her clothes were any indication. Corvo's gaze then turned back to Morgan. How easy it would be now to cut Morgan's throat as he slept. Or jam it into his skull. Or choke him out if he wanted to remain completely undetected.

As if she could sense his disturbing thoughts, the woman on the edge of the bed, her running makeup dried into tiny rivulets on her face, opened her eyes groggily. She blinked, and for a second, she thought she saw a shadowy creature standing by the window. What was it? Was it a monster?

She blinked again, and suddenly, it was gone. She was confused. She focused on the spot again, before mentally shrugging, the haze of sleep overtaking her faculties once again. It was probably nothing. And without another thought, the woman fell back into a fitful slumber, dreaming of dark shadow monsters with no faces.

Corvo meanwhile, took a deep breath as he hung just outside Morgan's bedroom. As soon as he saw the woman stir in her sleep, he pulled himself through the window, careful not to move too quickly lest he alarm her into full wakefulness.

Stabbing his knives into the soft mortar between the bricks, he silently made made his way downward, back into the waiting night. Dropping noiselessly onto the balcony below, Corvo looked below him, checking to make sure no guards were around. It was a fifteen foot drop from the balcony to the ground, but it was grassy and relatively soft.

Readying himself, Corvo sat on the railing of the balcony. With a small shove, he pushed himself forwards, gravity yanking him back down toward earth. As he landed, Corvo tucked forward, and let his body roll, the energy of the impact dissipating almost entirely. Easy.

Ghosting across the open ground as if he weren't even there, Corvo moved towards the willow tree next to the wall. The Pendleton's had made sure that there were no trees around the outside of their wall to keep thieves from climbing in, but they apparently hadn't thought of thieves climbing out.

In a few moments, Corvo was over the wall, an entire household completely unaware of its trespasser.

Corvo moved across the street and ducked behind some bushes just as another guard rounded the corner for his patrol. Corvo could hear the man grumbling to himself.

"I can't believe it. They weren't sick!" The guard muttered. "Kid probably had a cold and that's it. Warn't no plague. I've seen the plague, and that warn't no plague. But the corporal… Damn that man. And damn them Pendleton twins too."

As the guard walked past him, Corvo guessed that his mutterings were related to the bars of gold locked away in the Pendleton's chest.

Looking at the address once again, Corvo realized that it was in the nearby residence district for middle-class merchants and business owners. Looking up at the moon, Corvo realized that he had already been out for three hours. It would be morning soon, and he had better hurry if he wanted to sneak back into Dunwall Tower.

His steps falling quicker, Corvo snuck through the streets of Dunwall like a shadow, unseen and unheard. After a few minutes of light jogging, Corvo found himself outside the apartment complex at the listed address.

After a brief search inside, Corvo found Roland's room on the second floor. The lights were on inside, bleeding past the door's cracks. There were voices inside. Drawing closer, Corvo peeked in through the keyhole.

"Thomas, what are we going to do?" A woman asked, a desperate look on her face and lacing her words.

"I don't know," A man replied in monotone. Probably Thomas, or T. Roland, judging by the man's dead and faraway stare.

"They took our gold! That was the last thing we had to pay for Tommy's medicine. What if he really does have the plague?"

"I don't know."

"So what are we going to do?!" The woman nearly yelled.

"I don't know, Liz!" Thomas shot back, anger suddenly blazing in his eyes. Their voices, while hushed before, were now rising in intensity and volume.

"Is that all you know how to say? 'I don't know?'" Liz accused.

Thomas glared at his wife, before finally looking away, refusing to engage in this argument with his wife. They had been up all night trying to figure out what to do after the Pendletons' guards had shaken them down the day before.

"I told you that it was a bad idea to do business with the Pendletons," Liz hissed at Thomas. "But you thought you could make quick money! And not only that, after you got the gold, you just left it on the mantle for anybody to see!"

Thomas just looked away, resolutely refusing to speak lest he say something he would truly regret later.

Corvo had heard enough. He was about to knock, before he realized that he had no idea what to say. Making his way back outside, Corvo decided that he would sneak in, and leave the gold in their bedroom perhaps.

The apartment had been constructed in the old gothic style favored by the previous line of emperors, and had a lot of handholds and footholds on the rough stone exterior. It took little effort for Corvo to scale the building up to the Roland's apartment. He avoided the lit window where the husband and wife were arguing and instead, climbed towards the darkened window to its right.

With a gentle push, Corvo was pleased to find it unlocked. Slipping inside, Corvo was surprised to find himself in a young boy's bedroom. There were pictures of ships and carriages lining the walls, as well as an old looking sword hanging above the doorpost. He could still hear the parents arguing through the door.

The bodyguard quietly took out the gold bars he had 'repossessed' from the Pendletons and placed it on the nearby table. As he did this, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned slowly, only to find little Tommy looking up at him.

"Who are you?" The young boy, who wouldn't have been more than 12, asked him curiously, not a hint of fear in his voice, and for a brief moment, Corvo was reminded of Emily, who was near and dear to his heart.

Corvo smiled softly at the boy. He could tell that the child was sick just from his voice and the bags under his eyes. He truly hoped that it wasn't the plague.

Dropping his voice to a low, throaty growl, Corvo replied, "I'm here to help your mom and dad, Tommy."

The boy's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

Corvo's eyes twinkled in merriment. "Magic."

"Like from the Outsider?" Tommy asked, sitting up straighter in his bed, excitement clear in his eyes.

Corvo frowned. As much as he disliked the Abbey of the Overseers, he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of the Outsider either. And he certainly didn't want to give an impressionable young boy any ideas to sway him either way.

"No. My magic," Corvo replied, "Shadow magic."

Tommy practically threw off his covers as he drew up to his knees trying to get a better glimpse of the mysterious visitor in his room. "Shadow magic? Is that real?"

Corvo just gestured towards the gold bar's on Tommy's desk. "Give these to your parents."

Tommy scrambled out of bed, before becoming racked with coughs.

"Tommy? Are you ok?" Liz's voice called out from outside the room.

Moving quickly towards the window, Corvo jumped onto the sill and turned just as Liz and Thomas Roland entered the room, rushing to Tommy's side and completely unaware of the extra visitor.

"Tommy? Why are you up?" Liz asked in concern, draping a comforting arm around her son's shoulders. Thomas stood back, a guilty look on his face, as he suspected that their arguing had woken his son.

"Mr. Shadow visited me!" Tommy said, before falling fit to another bout of coughs.

"Mr. Shadow?" Liz asked amusedly.

Just then, Thomas spotted a glint on Tommy's desk. Walking briskly over, his jaw dropped as he saw the bars of gold that just yesterday had been snatched from them.

"Tommy, where did you get these?" He asked, his voice no more than a whisper, his face white.

"From Mr. Shadow," Tommy replied, his coughing dying down. He looked around, before spotting the familiar dark form in the window frame, blending into the curtains. "He's over there."

Liz and Thomas both immediately turned to the window and shouted in fear when they saw a dark shape move.

The shadow growled menacingly, "That's the gold the Pendletons stole from you. When they realize it's gone, they'll come after you. Go to the National College for Natural Philosophy. Report your son's sickness to them, and they'll help you treat him and give you a place to stay. But DON'T use your real names."

"What? Wait!" Thomas asked, flicking on the lights and dashing towards the window. But it was already empty. As he leaned outside to look around, Thomas Roland instinctively knew that the Shadow was gone.

Looking back to his family, the fearful look in his wife's eyes, the wide-eyed excitement in his son's, and then to their gold on the table, Thomas decided to take the Shadow's advice.

IIIIII

Corvo breathed out a sigh of relief. He just managed to slip back inside Dunwall Tower as the sun peaked over the horizon, bathing the courtyard in its soft glow. It was a strange sensation, being fearful of the light. As he snuck back into his room, he removed his knives from his sleeves and boots, and tossed them onto his desk.

Pulling down his mask, he looked at himself in the mirror and studied himself. He looked younger, somehow. And he felt younger too. Vitality and energy burned within him, and he could even see its intensity in his eyes. And on top of that, he was happy. Happier than he had been in a while.

Of course, it was certainly a stressful time with the plague and mysterious plots on their doorstep, but he had Jessamine and Emily, and that was good enough. He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of a door creaking open. He turned to the door connecting his and Jessamine's bedrooms.

"Ah, Jess," Corvo greeted, slightly flustered that she had caught him in his getup. "You're up… early," He commented lamely.

The Empress was entirely amused, and it showed in her eyes as she sauntered slowly towards her Royal Protector. "Corvo, did you really think you could sneak out of our bed in the middle of the night and not have me notice?"

Corvo blushed cutely. "Well, I thought… I mean… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone."

Jessamine just laughed lightly as she stopped inches in front of Corvo, placing a hand lightly on his chest. "Don't worry. You taught me to take care of myself. And besides, there's no one I'd really want in my room at night other than you."

Corvo chuckled lightly. "I guess that's true. But I'm sorry if I worried you."

Jessamine's smile was full of love. "I trust you. Besides, I wanted to see what you were up to, and boy was I surprised when you pulled this out of the closet."

Corvo was speechless as Jessamine trailed her fingers lightly up the front of his cloak until it rested at the bottom of his mask, her eyes never leaving his.

"And besides, I think it's incredibly sexy," She commented sultrily as she pulled it up to his eyes. She winked at her completely spellbound lover before laughing and drawing away quickly.

Corvo tried to reach up to grab her arm, but he was too slow and too distracted. "Jessamine," He groaned.

Jessamine laughed in response from her room. "Uh uh uh," She chided. "I've got to take a bath to get ready for the day. And don't tell me you weren't satisfied after last night?"

Corvo just rolled his eyes and began to remove the rest of his clothing. He made sure to bury it deep in his dresser. It wouldn't do for anybody to find out his secret nighttime activities. People other than Jessamine, that is.

"I'll be out in a bit," Jessamine called, "And when I'm done, you should tell me what happened!"

"Of course," Corvo replied, organizing the new information he had learned. Despite its scantness, it could still be useful. Knowledge was power after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys. Thank you so much for leaving your reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate them and how they just jumpstart my day. In response to NathanHale2, just wow. I'm shocked. I probably definitely didn't get all the notes and collectibles that you got, so I have a completely different perspective of the Boyles. But, like you said, my story = my rules :D To acogna, just a huge thank you for that review. Really gave me a kick in the pants to finish this chapter, which I've rewritten about four times already. I'm not sure I'm 100% satisfied with it, but I definitely like it the best, so I now present it to you all. And to all others, I'm sorry if I haven't named you by name, but I truly do appreciate your time in diving into my Dishonored universe.


End file.
